When Love Takes Over
Degrassi 'returns February 11, 2011 on TeenNick (US), and MuchMusic (Canada). Adam and Fiona are actually beginning to connect during Sweetheart Week! Anya is thrilled her mom is cancer-free though maybe a little bit bummed she won't be running into Dr. Chris anymore, and Dave meets a new girl Sadie, who he seems to really like. 'When Love Takes Over (1) 'Main Plot' It's Sweetheart week at Degrassi, Eli and Adam are still looking for a lead actress for their play, but they’re out of ideas. Adam sees Fiona in the hall and tries to avoid her, but she corners him and tells him that she missed his party because her aunt died. Adam feels terrible that he was mad at her and asks her to try out for the play. Fiona tries out for the play and nails the part. They decide to meet up at her place and work on their lines together. Adam suggests they start with the kissing scene, but before things go any further Adam tells Fiona that he’s a transgender. Fiona already knew and doesn’t care and the two finally kiss.Fiona spills some champane on Adam and he changes into Declan’s clothes. Adam decides that it’s time to ask Fiona why she really missed his party since the dead aunt story is pretty weak. Fiona admits that she’s scared that Adam will find out she’s not perfect and she won’t stay on the pedestal he’s put her on. The next day during play rehearsal Fiona is cold towards Adam and tells him to forget that anything happened. Confused, Adam talks to Eli and tells him that Fiona was fine when they were alone and she was drinking. Eli points out that people often tell the truth when they’re drinking, meaning that Fiona really does care about him.Fiona tries to play it off like she’s fine, but Holly J warns Adam to watch Fiona and make sure she doesn’t go too far. 'Subplot' Anya meets up with Holly J in the entrance to tell her that she will know if her mom is cancer free or not. Holly J give her flowers. Later Dr. Chris delivers the good news to Anya and her mother is cancer free and that everything looks great! An elated Anya is so excited that she hugs the doctor.Anya feels bad because she doesn't get to see Doctor Chris anymore. While leaving, Anya notices that he is going to be at Pizza Leslie that night.Anya and Dr.Chris goes on a date at Little Miss Steaks and have a great time together. Anya asks Dr.Chris his age, he says hes 25, in return Anya tells him thats she 20 and a half years old. When Holly J shows up she reminds Anya about her curfew she quickly. Holly J tells Dr.Chris to pay at the counter and therefor ending the date, but not before asking Dr. Chris to check out a mole she has, and Dr.Chris leans forward to give her a kiss. 'Third Plot' Dave sees everyone making out at their locker, and he is tired of the Sweetheart week! So is Sadie who is complaining about swaping spits to him. Dave notices her and introduces himself to her. He musters up all his swag and asks Sadie to The Dot and she accepts! Excited, Dave drags Connor and Wesley over to Sadie’s class so they can check out his new lady. In doing so they also check out that she is about a foot taller than Dave. At The Dot Dave finds that he and Sadie have a lot in common. But when she stands up to get food with him Dave freaks out and tells her to wait at the table while he gets food. Next day when Sadie asks Dave about their upcoming date, he cancels on her and then proceeds to make fun of her in front of Connor and Wesley, not realizing that she can hear him, Sadie gets mad at him. Later Sadie is seen playing basketball when Dave find her on the court playing with the girls. Sadie is still angry at Dave. Dave tries to reassure and make it up to her for making fun of it. Dave makes a bets on her. If she wins, then they don't go out, but if Dave wins, he gets to go out with her. 'When Love Takes Over (2)' 'Main Plot' After Holly J. tells Adam about Fiona's previous drinking problems, he ignores it, and believes that Fiona loves him without being drunk. When Fiona goes to far with the champagne, he, along with the support of Holly J. and Fiona's mother, takes Fiona to an intervention, where she agrees to go to rehab. 'Subplot' Anya's mother convinces Anya to tell her potential boyfriend that she lied about her age, and they agree to talk again in two months, when she turns 18. 'Third Plot' After Sadie overhears Dave talk negatively about her height, she becomes angry, but he overcomes the fear, and makes up with her. Gallery AdamandFionaWLTO.jpg Tumblr lg9q88LOa31qet573.jpg Tumblr lg9q7xY43D1qet573.jpg Tumblr lg9q7oOtg71qet573.jpg When-love-takes-over-pt-1-2.jpg Tumblr lg9q9m5rXg1qet573.jpg when-love-takes-over-pt-1-1.jpg when-love-takes-over-pt-1-4.jpg when-love-takes-over-pt-1-8.jpg when-love-takes-over-pt-2-2.jpg when-love-takes-over-pt-2-8.jpg when-love-takes-over-pt-2-3.jpg when-love-takes-over-pt-2-1.jpg degrassi_when_love_01hr.jpg degrassi_when_love_02hr.jpg degrassi_when_love_03hr.jpg degrassi_when_love_04hr.jpg degrassi_when_love_05hr.jpg d10_sept13_ss_0629.jpg d10_sept13_ss_800.jpg d10_sept-13th_ss_587.jpg d10_sept13_ss_0239.jpg d10_sept13_ss_0345.jpg d10_sept13_ss_0273.jpg d10_sept13_ss_0208.jpg Capture.PNG tumblr_lghhynz3ko1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lghhziwyaM1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lghi18Aqh11qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lghi2ltqxB1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lghi4hAptO1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lghi5fSjfo1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Dly.png Tumblr lgi8oolACr1qf2itro1 500.jpg Tumblr lghikylqbk1qczisoo1 500.png Tumblr lgifpi6G2J1qf5z8ko1 500.jpg Tumblr lgis69qW551qf5z8ko1 400.jpg Tumblr lgisotyeuh1qdgumpo1 500.png Trivia * The title of this episode is named after the song "When Love Takes Over" By David Guetta featuring Kelly Rowland * First episode filmed after the cast came back from India * This episode will be aired as a one hour long special containing parts 1 & 2. * For the last portion of this season it will be known as Degrassi: In Too Deep in the USA, while in Canada the title remains Degrassi. * Alexandria Benoit, who plays Sadie Rowland made her first appearance in this episode. as a ninth grader, and also as Dave's new love interest. Quotes *(Dave to Sadie) "Us Sweetheart Week haters gotta stick together." *(Anya to Dr. Chris) "You better be worth the wait." *(Adam to Fiona) "Sorry couldn't make it to your party Adam, I had to wash my hair." *(Dave to Sadie) "Look at me, I'm so in love!" *(Eli to Adam) "You like her... you love her." *(Anya to Dr. Chris) "I'm twenty...and a half." *(Fiona to Adam) "I'd rather kiss you than any other guy at school." *(Dr. Chris) "Are you trying to seduce me, Miss MacPherson?" (Anya) "Is it working?" *(Fiona) "You have pretty eyes." (Clare) "Um thanks." (Fiona) "The colour of that shirt does nothing for them." *(Adam) "Sorry about Fiona." (Eli) Women are trouble." (Clare) "Even me?" (Eli) "Especially you!" *(Anya) "Mom, I'm seventeen, you can't really tell me what to do." *(Fiona to Holly J about Adam) "Make him leave. I never want to see him again." *(Fiona's journal entry that Holly J gave to Adam) "You've just left, and I can't stop thinking about you. Your face, your voice, your touch...How you listen to me when no one else does; How it's easier to be with you than not. How when we're together, I never want it to end; It'd be easier if I didn't feel this way, 'cause there are a million reasons why we shouldn't work. But even though I know that, I really hope that we will." *(Holly J to Adam) "I think Fiona's an alcoholic, and you're enabling her." Music *"Doesn't Matter" by The Deadly Syndrome *"Peacock Dance" by The Smooth Maria *"Just Another Kiss" by Bhodi Jones *"Waiting to Fall" by Andrew Creelman *"I Wish You Love" by Sunflow *"She Hot" by Jinaz Links *Download Part 1 *Download Part 2 Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Two-part episodes Category:Episodes